Crónicas del harem: La confesión de Nezumi
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Una broma de los hermanos Tatsumi, lleva a una inesperada confesión por parte de la rata.


Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Juuni Taisen me pertenece. No gano dinero con este fic.

N. de A: Aunque este fic pertenece al universo "Harem." Puede ser comprendido sin su previa lectura. ¡Cualquier comentario es bienvenido! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Ridículo. Absolutamente ridículo. Se suponía que él era el menor, el que tenía más derecho a tener "comportamientos infantiles," por llamarlos de alguna manera. Pero no..

Nezumi estaba completamente errado si pretendía algo de madurez de los hermanos Tatsumi. Cuando no estaban ocupados metiéndose en problemas, robándole a mafias o saqueando museos, aquellos dos sujetos tenían el odioso pasatiempo de jugarle bromas a los ocupantes del hogar.

Todos, en algún punto habían caído en alguna jugarreta. Aunque parecían tener predilección en sus victimas. Por ejemplo, que él recordara Ushi solo había sido blanco una sola vez. Takeyasu no había tenido mejor idea que tomar un mantel rojo de una de las mesas del comedor, para ondearlo delante del buey, al grito de "¡Olé Torito! ¡Olé!"

Su hermano había festejado la broma, incluso Kanae, con quien el buey parecía tener una relación muy cercana, no había podido evitar sonreír un poco ante la ocurrencia de la serpiente. Los únicos que se habían mantenido en silencio habían sido Ushi y él. Eiji por obvias razones y él porque había estado ocupado tratando de localizar la salida más cercana temiendo la ira del "genio de la masacre."

Nezumi ignoraba que había sucedido después ya que, como buena rata, su instinto de conservación le había ganado a su curiosidad. Pero desde ese día los hermanos no habían vuelto a bromear con el buey e incluso, podía jurar que la serpiente empalidecía un poco cada vez que se cruzaba con él..

Cómo sea, todos habían caído en alguna que otra ocasión. Por un tiempo, su blanco predilecto había sido Usagi. Tal vez, encubriendo antiguos rencores de la Taisen, buscaban hacerle la vida imposible. Sin embargo, y para asombro de todos, Usagi era un sujeto muy difícil de molestar. Jamás se tomaba a mal las bromas, ni buscaba vengarse o tomar represalias contra ellos. Incluso, parecía como si disfrutara que los gemelos dedicasen tiempo en él.

A ellos les gustaba decir que era porque la liebre era demasiado tonta para comprender el fino arte de sus elaboradas burlas. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo en eso. Conocía a Usagi. Habían compartido casi toda una ruta antes de que él muriera repentinamente casi al final. Podía estar loco, pero no era estúpido. Si no se vengaba de los hermanos era porque elegía activamente no hacerlo.

Finalmente, desalentados ante su falta de reacción, los gemelos eventualmente habían perdido interés en Usagi. ¿El problema? Habían comenzado a fijarse en él. Era el más joven, el menos apto para la lucha, el más introvertido...francamente le extrañaba que se hubieran demorado tanto.

Su pasatiempo favorito era esconder su movil. Ellos sabían lo apegado que él era a la tecnología de modo que no les había costado mucho deducir aquello que podría molestarlo.

En esos momentos el chico se encontraba a la mitad de una de sus búsquedas en el jardín de la propiedad. Luego de reiteradas bromas de la misma índole, había optado por instalarle una aplicación de rastreo. Así que, valiéndose del celular de la generosa Sharyu, seguía la señal emitida.

-Francamente, desearía que esta vez hubiesen sido más creativos..-Suspira, mientras aparta los matorrales en búsqueda del dichoso aparato.

\- ¿Acaso buscas esto?

Nezumi casi puede sentir su corazón detenerse ante la repentina pregunta. Usagi lo observaba con aire divertido. El movil precariamente sostenido en una de sus manos, la sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ehh si..-Responde él cuando puede recuperar la capacidad del habla.-No esperaba que estuvieras por aquí..

Mentira. Sabía que Usagi y Niwatori eran las personas que más tiempo pasaban en los jardines. Niwatori disfrutaba de pasar las jornadas con sus pequeños amigos alados, mientras que Usagi...

Desconocía que hacía Usagi ahí. Pero siempre rondaba por ese lugar. De seguro los hermanos lo habían hecho a propósito. Esconder su teléfono entre las plantas era un camino directo a encontrarse con la liebre. De todos sus compañeros, la liebre era con quien menos buscaba interactuar y de algún modo ellos lo sabían..

Nezumi extiende su mano para recuperar su móvil, pero Usagi no parece querer devolvérselo tan pronto. Su vista está fija en el aparato. El chico comienza a sentirse incómodo ante la situación.

-¿Me lo devuelves?-Finalmente se anima a preguntar. No ve la hora de poder alejarse. No sabe qué puede pasar si los dos permanecen mucho tiempo a solas.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con esto..-Responde el otro sin hacer ademán de entregarle el aparato.

Nezumi comienza a prepararse mentalmente para el reproche habitual que le sigue a esa sentencia. _No deberías pasar tanto tiempo con el celular, hay una vida por fuera de la pantalla_ y demás. Está a punto de abrir la boca para justificarse cuando..

-Evitándome..-Culmina la liebre y levanta la vista del teléfono para centrarla en él. -¿Es porque tienes miedo de mí, verdad? No quiero que tengas miedo..

Ya no hay rastro de diversión en sus facciones. Su boca es una curva descendente que revela ligeramente sus afilados dientes.

Nezumi se ha quedado sin palabras. No sabe que responder a eso. No lo esperaba. Tanta suspicacia, tanta capacidad de análisis. Definitivamente Usagi no era ningún tonto. Pero se equivocaba..

"Registrar." Susurra para si mismo. No había querido tener que hacerlo pero Usagi lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Tal vez hablar con sinceridad fuera lo mejor..

-¿En verdad crees eso, no?-Sonríe, la posibilidad de usar los 100 caminos le da una confianza que habitualmente no tendría.- Supongo que es lo más lógico. Has hecho cosas terribles en el pasado..

La mueca de la liebre se pronuncia aún más. Él continúa sin alterarse.

-Debes saber que mi habilidad se llama "los cien caminos." Esto me permite tomar diferentes rutas, evaluando cual es la posibilidad más favorecedora. De hecho estoy usando una en estos momentos. He tenido que crear esta ruta porque quiero que lo que voy a decirte a continuación solo exista en este universo.

El gesto perplejo de Usagi le dice que no termina de comprender del todo, pero poco le importa. Debe continuar ahora que su valor lo impulsa.

-Utilicé mi habilidad en la Taisen. No puedes recordarlo pero en una de esas rutas fui tu compañero. Me uní a ti como una medida desesperada. Me aterrorizabas, pero tenía que probar todas las posibilidades. Así pude conocerte más y..

Se detiene un instante. Busca las palabras en su mente. Recuerda los eventos. La sonrisa tímida de Usagi, el momento en que lo había cargado en sus brazos cuando su agotamiento lo había vencido, las veces en que había buscado protegerlo de otros competidores..

-Supe que no eras lo que aparentabas. Comenzaste a agradarme. Sé que suena tonto, pero luego de tantas rutas comencé a comprenderte e incluso...-Las palabras se ahogan en su garganta. Parece que hasta ahí ha llegado su valor.

 _Recuerda que es solo una ruta,_ se dice para alentarse.

-Incluso pude llegar a quererte. Tú no podías recordarlo, por supuesto. Solo habíamos compartido una ruta juntos. Me asesinabas una y otra vez, sin saber lo que habíamos compartido..

Ya no puede sostenerle la mirada. Mientras habla su rostro está inclinado hacia abajo, su vista fija en las plantas de delicadas flores blancas que los rodean.

-Hasta que terminamos aquí, en esta realidad. Solo cuando te vi con Inounoshishi es que pude entenderlo. Se que suena como una idiotez. Pero cuando los vi juntos supe que me atraías de otra forma. Quería estar a tu lado como ella.-La voz se le entrecorta- Qué tontería. Jamás he tenido suerte en las relaciones. Ya debería estar acostumbrado..

Puede percibir que la liebre comienza a acercarse a él. Una súbita desesperación lo invade.

-¡No! No quiero arruinar las cosas. Sé que eres feliz con ella. Solo quería que en alguna realidad tú supieras que no es temor lo que siento por tí...

Intenta rechazarlo pero Usagi está frente a él y con manos temblorosas, le seca las lagrimas que no sabe que ha empezado a derramar. Apoya su frente fría junto a la suya. "Lo siento" susurra en ese pequeño espacio que se ha vuelto de los dos.

Allí, con sus bocas tan cerca y con tan poco lugar para las preguntas y las inseguridades, Nezumi se atreve a pensar que su relación tiene un futuro. Un futuro de los dos en el que él estudia y Usagi lo espera afuera de la preparatoria con su ridícula camisa a cuadros y una sonrisa. Que Usagi también lo ama y que recuerda..

Recuerda la ruta que compartieron, las palabras que se dijeron..

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.._

Continúa diciendo la liebre en un tono tan frágil como ese futuro imaginario.

Nezumi no sabe que es lo que siente, si es el haberlo puesto en este estado, si es haber ignorado sus sentimientos, si es el haberlo matado tantas veces en la Taisen, si es no poder corresponderle..

No sabe y poco importa, porque ese universo ha dejado de existir.

Cuando el joven abre los ojos Usagi no está junto a él, sus manos no acarician su rostro, su cuerpo no lo resguarda para consolarlo. Cuando abre los ojos la liebre aún esta de pie con su móvil en la mano esperando una respuesta que no ha alcanzado a formular.

-Si, aún me das un poco de miedo. Es por eso que busco evitarte.-Se obliga a esbozar una sonrisa pero no lo logra y el gesto termina siendo extraño.

Era lo mejor. No podía hacerle eso. Sabía que la liebre era muy felíz en el harem que compartía con Toshiko. Había cumplido su deseo, jamás estaba solo. Arruinarle esa felicidad por su deseo egoísta de monopolizarlo sería una injusticia.

La liebre lo observa fijamente unos segundos que se le hacen eternos. Hay algo en su expresión, como si calculara. Como si de algún modo hubiera alcanzado una conclusión que no puede terminar de formular. Una conclusión que no puede ser dicha porque ya no pertenece a ese universo.

Sin decir más le devuelve su móvil. Un peso intangible se ha formado entre los dos. Una atmósfera rara, un saber no sabido. Antes de retirarse, susurra un "lo siento" en el aire.

Sabe que Usagi va a buscar evitarlo a partír de ahora. Que va a procurar no incomodarlo con su presencia. Nezumi cierra los ojos ante esos pensamientos. Tal vez sea lo mejor.

Fin


End file.
